Consolations
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Strawberry On the Shortcake : Drama japonais. Tetsuya est en Amérique avec Haruka, sa petite amie. Malheureusement elle meurt, renversée par un chauffard. Il rapatrie son corps au Japon. De son côté Manato et Yui ne s'entendent plus !
1. Pleure dans mes bras

**Note de l'auteur **: Les personnages de SOS (Strawberry on the Shortcake) ne m'appartiennent pas etc etc

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Consolation**

* * *

J-4

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés, depuis que les années lycées s'étaient achevées. Haruka était partie avec son cher Saeki en Amérique, juste après la remise des diplômes, afin d'intégrer, elle aussi la prestigieuse université qui avait accepté Tetsuya ; c'est ainsi que le couple avait quitté le Japon laissant Manato avec sa sœur par alliance. Lui qui avait songé couler une vie douce et affectueuse avec la belle Yui se rendit rapidement compte que le rêve fut de courte durée.  
Si Yui et lui avaient été faits pour se rencontrer, ce n'était pas pour entamer une vie amoureuse. C'était un constat accablant, mais l'amour les avait désunis et le lien qui les avait rapprochés jusque dans ce sentiment amoureux n'était maintenant qu'un souvenir déchu. Manato et elle passaient leur temps à s'engueuler. Ce soir, d'ailleurs, elle était partie en claquant la porte ; sa destination, Manato ne la connaissait pas, et il avait rapidement arrêté de vouloir la connaître, elle fuyait sûrement chez une amie... sûrement.  
Ils s'engueulaient pour un rien, pour tout, il savait qu'au fond Yui regrettait d'avoir laissé Saeki s'éloigner d'elle et partir au loin avec une autre. Il l'avait ressenti le jour même où l'avion avait séparé le quatuor d'amis. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que leur couple chuta dans l'infertilité dans laquelle il se trouvait empêtré.  
Le destin était cruel, quelque part... Les deux filles, qu'il avait aimées, avaient fini par succomber au charme du majestueux, extraordinaire, magnifique et super Saeki-sempaï ! A vrai dire Manato l'enviait. Il avait tout : la beauté, l'argent, la gloire d'un nom, le bonheur, avait-il seulement une faille ? Manato le maudissait depuis quelque temps, même depuis toujours… Secrètement. De toute façon ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé ! Comment le premier de la classe issu d'une famille modeste pouvait se lier d'amitié au rebelle, certes doué, mais fainéant, issu d'une famille riche ?  
Il s'écroula dans son lit, légèrement amer. Il avait fini ses études, et avait emménagé avec Yui dans un quartier de Tokyo. Sa vie était rébarbative, à tel point qu'il en avait assez, qu'il voulait s'enfuir et tout laisser là en plan ; à tel point que l'idée de remettre le miroir déformant de sa propre vie l'avait effleuré. Le regard perdu sur le plafond, un soupire quitta sa gorge tandis que de ses doigts, il traçait des volutes sans signification… C'était Yui qui lui avait prouvé que ses lunettes n'étaient qu'une excuse pour montrer un Manato qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Un masque... qu'il avait utilisé toute son enfance, pour se protéger, pour s'isoler des autres. Il avait appris à vivre sans, prouvant par là même qu'il n'avait aucun problème de vision, juste un problème de confiance en sa propre personne... Une sonnerie le sortit de sa léthargie, et de ses sombres pensées, il était pas loin de vingt-trois heures, qui pouvait appeler ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent, soucieux, il espérait que ce ne soit pas son père...

- Allô ? »

Irie ne put empêcher un mauvais pressentiment de le saisir à la gorge lorsqu'un sanglot s'étouffa dans le combiné... Sa main attrapa plus fermement le téléphone, il dut s'assoir pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas son père ! Il avait remarqué sa petite mine, lors de son dernier passage par la maison familiale, le décès de la mère de Yui, même s'il l'avait su depuis le début, l'avait affecté grandement. L'arrivée de ses deux femmes avait bouleversé du tout au tout leur vie.

- Oui ? »

Manato entendit un nouveau sanglot, avant que la voix n'arrive à dire son nom dans un grand effort.

- Saeki-san ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Que se passe-t-il? »  
- Haruka… »  
- Sawamura ? Que lui arrive-t-elle ? »  
- Elle… Irie-kun, elle est morte… »  
- Nani ?! »  
- Je suis à l'hôpital là, elle a été renversée par un chauffard… Ils… ont dit… qu'elle n'était plus… »

Manato essaya d'avaler sa salive, Haruka n'était plus… Celle qui le veillait depuis son enfance, sa meilleure amie, sa voisine, sa confidente... Il faillit faire tomber le combiné, son monde s'écroulait. Il avait pensé à elle il y a quelques minutes, regardant la photo, qu'elle lui avait envoyé d'elle et de Saeki ; accompagnée d'une longue lettre dans laquelle elle expliquait combien la vie américaine la remplissait de bonheur et que Tetsuya et elle parlaient de fiançailles. La souriante Haruka… Son Haruka, emmenée au loin par Saeki !

- Je… je vais rapatrier son corps au japon. Manato… on va bientôt se revoir… J'aurais préféré de meilleures retrouvailles…. »  
- Saeki… »  
- Yui est là ? »  
- Non, on vient de s'engueuler, je ne sais pas où elle est. »  
- Passe-lui mon bonjour. Dis-lui que je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. J'arrive dans quatre jours, le temps que je réserve le vol. Je vais te laisser, je… »  
- Tetsuya ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Courage ! »  
- Hum ! »

Tetsuya avait raccroché, Manato contemplait le téléphone d'un regard perdu. Il avait bien compris ce que lui avait dit son rival de toujours, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'imaginer ce qui venait de se passer, quelque chose n'imprimait pas encore... Haruka, la souriante, la pleine de vie Sawamura était... morte… Il s'y refusait ! Sûr que le pauvre Saeki ne s'en remettrait pas... Il avait beau être un gland doublé d'un rival emmerdant, il aimait Haruka au moins autant que lui ! Sa main serra le combiné avec rage qui se retrouva avec violence par terre. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ?! Dans un monde juste, une fille aussi brillante ne pouvait pas disparaître, surtout pas comme ça !  
Irie s'emmitoufla dans une couette et attendit que Yui revienne, encore ébranlé par les mots qui valsaient et re-valsaient dans sa boîte crânienne, il allait le lui dire, peut-être qu'une fois prononcée cette nouvelle arriverait enfin à percuter autre chose qu'un vain dénie.  
La porte se referma aussi doucement qu'elle ne s'était ouverte, il devait être trois heures du matin. Manato ne bougea pas, il éleva une voix monocorde et nouée, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil, mais il ne pleurait pas non plus. Pourtant, pourtant ! C'était pas comme si il ne ressentait rien, justement, il ressentait trop de choses d'un coup.

- Elle est morte. »  
- Qui ? »  
- Haruka. »

Sa sœur par alliance fit choir son téléphone portable en poussant un petit cri. Haruka ? La main sur ses lèvres à l'instant même où son cœur se serrait comme un forcené, Yui pensait à Saeki, à la douleur qui devait lui ronger le cœur. Combien de fois elle l'avait eu au téléphone, inquiet car Haruka était malade ou s'était coupée avec un couteau... Des trucs idiots en somme, mais Saeki, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, avait considéré Haruka pas comme une fille mais LA fille avec qui il voulait finir ses jours. Pas comme avec elle… elle qui n'avait été qu'un numéro. Haruka avait pu prétendre à son cœur, à son amour entier. Yui lui en voulait ! Mais en même temps, elle savait au fond de son cœur que Tetsuya n'aurait jamais été heureux avec elle.

- Sempaï ! Comment va Saeki ? »  
- Ça pourrait être mieux… Il la remmène dans quelques jours… »

J-1

Saeki sortit de la porte d'embarcation le visage morne, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer, les poches sous ses yeux affirmaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis… longtemps, en fait depuis que sa moitié avait disparu, Saeki avait oublié de vivre. Son costume noir était complètement froissé et il avançait à la manière d'un zombie, Manato eut du mal à le reconnaître ; cette image de Tetsuya était loin de celle, qu'il avait toujours vue. Où était le bellâtre qui jouait de son charme ? Où était cet homme propre et élégant malgré un naturel brouillon ? Irie resta un moment sans bouger, tout ce qu'il avait envié et détesté chez ce garçon avait, semble-t-il, disparu...  
Laissé à sa surprise au milieu de la foule, sa sœur avait entamé le coude à coude entre les badauds pour rejoindre son sempaï. Sa main attrapa celles de Tetsu, lui chuchotant un petit mot complaisant au creux de l'oreille, dans un vain espoir de voir son sourire de chat déformer ce masque blafard et gris. Puis elle le tira hors de la cohue de l'arrivée, remarquant qu'il se laissait bousculer sans rien tenter, sous le regard attentif de Manato. Il se devait de faire quelque chose lui aussi ! C'est pourquoi, après un rapide soupire, il glissa entre les gens vers le tapis roulant et attrapa la valise de son… ex-camarade de classe.  
Tetsuya fit un rapide sourire, regardant ses deux amis, le quatuor était presque réuni, sous la vague de souvenirs, le brun aux cheveux longs fondit en larmes. Comment avait-il pu les retenir aussi longtemps ? Comment avait-il pu rester de marbre aussi longtemps ? Il avait réussi à se retenir pendant tout le voyage, même à l'hôpital, mais là, devant eux... Il venait enfin de réaliser que sa belle avait disparu à jamais de sa vie, qu'elle n'apparaîtrait pas en souriant derrière lui, qu'elle ne lui chatouillerait plus les oreilles pour qu'il se réveille... non, plus... jamais... Il se sentait vide, dépossédé de celle qu'il aimait. Manato s'approcha du sempaï, l'attrapa par les épaules, puis le serra de toutes ses forces ; il aurait besoin d'eux… Qu'importe si le quatuor se voyait dépossédé d'un membre, il restait assez de souvenirs communs, pour que... comme un hommage à leur amie disparue, ils se serrent les coudes tous les trois. Ils devaient tout faire pour apaiser cette souffrance qui les étreignait chacun de leur côté !  
Manato était résolu à mettre sa jalousie de côté, tout du moins pour l'instant, car c'est ce que Sawamura lui aurait demandé. Il y avait plus grave aujourd'hui qu'une rivalité de collégiens. Les valises engouffrées dans le coffre du taxi, Manato aida Tetsuya à monter dans la voiture, le conducteur les emmena en direction de la maison familiale des Irie. Saeki ne semblait pas vouloir mettre les pieds chez lui ; Manato le comprenait un peu, chez son ex-rival c'était toujours vide, et même si Saeki disait vouloir rester seul et qu'il ne souhaitait pas sortir, Manato savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie. C'est pourquoi il l'installa dans son ancienne chambre et resta dans le salon toute la journée.

Jour J

Le jour appréhendé arriva, Saeki se tenait à côté du prêtre qui envoyait les cendres de la jeune fille s'envoler dans le vent. Les parents d'Haruka pleuraient en silence, s'en voulant de l'avoir laissée partir avec ce mauvais garçon, si loin d'eux, dans ce monde de fou qu'est l'Amérique. La mère minée par l'amertume se rua sur Saeki, le maudissant, le traitant de tous les noms ; elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, avec ses cheveux trop longs et sa fortune ! Manato était resté sans voix devant cette réaction qu'il trouva excessive. Était-ce Tetsuya qui avait conduit la voiture, était-ce lui qui était en tort ? Irie avait dû s'interposer, voyant la femme frapper Saeki sans que celui-ci ne dise ou fasse rien pour se défendre. Le petit brun avait baissé les yeux et pleurait en silence acceptant les menaces et les insultes en tout genre, face au regard intransigeant du père d'Haruka.  
Accompagné de sa sœur, Manato écarta la femme, la poussant dans les bras de son mari. Savait-elle que c'était aussi dur pour Saeki que pour elle ? Il imaginait combien Tetsuya devait se maudire pour la mort d'Haruka, combien il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher de mourir. Il imaginait facilement la douleur de la perte, car il la vivait lui aussi. Mais il n'en voulait pas à son ancien camarade pour la mort de la belle Sawamura, c'était une façon trop facile et trop lâche de penser. Il se retourna le cherchant du regard et alla relever Saeki qui s'était laissé tomber à terre. Manato redressa une coquille vide, encore plus désagrégée qu'à son arrivée au Japon.  
Sans attendre la fin de la cérémonie, il glissa dans un taxi et alita son… camarade.

- Tetsuya ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Viens ne reste pas là… Tu vas attraper froid. »

Manato l'avait attrapé par le bras, passant un gilet autour de ses épaules, depuis la fin de l'après-midi le jeune "veuf" était resté prostré sur le balcon ; il n'avait rien mangé depuis son arrivée, ses traits tirés et cireux le rendait d'une fragilité dont il n'avait jamais été affublé. Ce qu'on avait toujours pu dire de Saeki c'est que jamais rien ne pouvait le toucher, il avait toujours eu ce visage désinvolte que cette présente image qu'il tendait à ses deux amis était insupportable. La nuit était bien avancée et quand bien même c'était la fin du printemps, il faisait trop frais pour le laisser errer là, sans vie sur le balcon des Irie.  
Le fils de la maison, attristé de voir son camarade aussi inerte qu'une poupée le traîna à l'intérieur, l'obligeant à manger quelque chose. Manato déposa une boulette de riz dans sa main et fut obligé à la lui faire manger. La coquille vide, était devenue une sorte de pantin que l'on devait actionner manuellement pour mimer une vie qui l'avait quitté. Une marionnette… Irie se refusait de laisser son ancien camarade de classe dans cet état. Il se le promettait et le promettait à Haruka, il le remettrait sur pieds ! Une fois le onigiri avalé, Manato le prit par les bras et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre, observé de près par Yui.

- Manato ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu veux de l'aide ? »  
- Ça ira t'en fais pas… »

La porte se referma devant la jeune femme, mieux valait qu'il s'occupe de Tetsuya seul maintenant, il aida Saeki à se déshabiller puis le glissa dans les draps. Manato ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour ramener la flamme de l'ancien Saeki… Sa main glissa dans la chevelure de son… ami et il embrassa son front avant de fermer la lumière puis de quitter la pièce.

- Manato ? Comment va-t-il ? »  
- Mal… »  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »  
- Laisser le temps au temps... »

Manato s'écroula sur le canapé, se rappelant les dires et les faits de la mère d'Haruka. Lui aussi sur le coup, il en avait voulu à Tetsuya. Tellement, tellement, c'était lui qui l'avait emmené là-bas… Si loin, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué ! C'était un accident, un simple accident. Une vie brisée par une bêtise...

- Les Sawamura repoussent la faute sur lui, c'est tellement plus simple… Ils sont idiots ! Il aimait leur fille autant qu'eux ! Yui ! Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? »

La jeune fille soupira puis tourna les talons. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle voulait lui en parler… et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas les bonnes conditions… ça ne le serait pas pour un bon moment… Elle serra son portable, les yeux rivés sur ce texto. Plus rien n'allait avec Manato… Et l'auteur du texto, lui donnait l'affection qu'elle n'avait plus de son désormais… frère… La porte de sa chambre se referma, un oui fut répondu au texto alors qu'elle se laissait tomber derrière son bureau.


	2. Vis avec moi

**Consolation**

**2**

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enterrement, résolu à ne pas retourner en Amérique, Saeki vivait avec Manato dans son appartement sur Tokyo. Yui était partie depuis un peu plus d'un mois, elle avait emménagé dans un appartement avec une amie, enfin soi-disant...  
Manato le savait, au fond ce n'était pas une amie, mais un nouveau compagnon, leur histoire était finie. Mais avait-elle vraiment commencé ? Depuis que la belle avait quitté ses côtés, il avait continué de suivre sa propre voie, et puis, il n'était pas seul. Son regard se tourna vers son colocataire, il avait trouvé un boulot dans le centre-ville et même si il affichait que des sourires contrits, Manato appréciait que le Saeki d'avant commence à retrouver une vie normale.  
Quelque part la présence de Saeki avait changé sa vie du tout au tout, et Manato qui avait repris l'habitude de se lasser de tout et de vouloir tout fuir, faisait preuve d'une volonté qu'il n'avait jamais montré avant. Il faisait des horaires doubles, veillait au confort de son colocataire comme une mère poule le ferait... Il était intéressant de voir à quel point l'ancien adversaire donnait aujourd'hui une motivation et une rage d'accomplir toutes les anciennes tâches rebutantes ; comme si... aucun des deux ne voulait décevoir l'autre.

- Je ramène quelque chose à manger ? »  
- Non ça va, y'a ce qu'il faut. »  
- Yui… je veux dire toi et elle ? »  
- C'est fini… depuis longtemps déjà… Mais… enfin c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Après tout c'est ma sœur… »  
- Par alliance ! »  
- Ouai ça change plus grand chose maintenant… »  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute... »  
- Nan ça n'a rien à voir, t'en fait pas ! »  
- Je vais faire un tour... »  
- D'accord, une heure pas plus, c'est bientôt prêt. »

Saeki inclina la tête, regardant l'heure, il ferait en sorte d'être à l'heure ; son cuisinier ne supportait pas les retards et maintenant il connaissait son ami, le jeune homme n'appréciait pas les traiteurs et préférait manger ce qu'il préparait.  
Tetsuya erra dans les rues un long moment dans la ville. Il aimait bien partir comme ça, sans but, un paquet d'Alpha Menthol dans la poche, une cigarette au coin des lèvres et une mémoire vagabonde. Cette fois, il s'arrêta devant un lycée, ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait fréquenté, mais il lui ressemblait grandement. Installé sur un banc, le regard perdu sur les différents buildings et sur le stade, Saeki se remémora son amour insensé pour Mariko, sa prof d'Anglais, son flirt avec Yui, et sa rencontre avec elle… Il avait été volage pendant un moment, mais avec Haruka ça avait été une courte passion, mais une passion dévorante. Il lui semblait qu'il ne retrouverait pas ce genre de sentiment… Haruka était unique et il essayait de se convaincre que personne ne pourrait la valoir. Sa montre indiquait vingt et une heure, il était temps de presser le pas et de rentrer rapidement.  
Un son vif sortait de la cuisine, le genre de chose qui faisait hérisser tous les poils et les cheveux du pianiste. Manato avait pour habitude de cuisiner sur de la musique violente, après un court sourire le jeune homme aux cheveux longs remit en place sa chevelure d'un mouvement de la main, observant son colocataire se secouer dans tous les sens en chantant horriblement faux. Une odeur délicieuse se dégageait des différentes poêles dont son colocataire s'occupait. Après un moment de crispation sur la guitare agressive et saturée, qui lui avait brouillé les sens, Saeki grogna en retirant son blouson. Il était d'un naturel conciliant, mais la Jpop n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé.

- Attends, je t'aide… Je vais mettre la table. »  
- Nan ! Assieds-toi et attends ! »  
- Manato ? »  
- Chut ! Ba ra ba ra ba ra taeki ni bara chiru wa koyoi namida, nado nai. Ba ra ba ra ba ra aishiteitai kimi yo kako yo kaerazu no amai hibi yo ! »  
- C'est quoi ce... groupe ? »  
- Gazette ! »  
- Ha ok… »

Saeki regarda la pochette du disque fièrement exposé sous son nez. Comment on appelait ça ? Visual ou un truc du genre… Il poussa un profond soupire, observant le look des chanteurs. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Irie, il devait supporter ce genre de cris étranges, il devait supporter son côté maman poule vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. C'était tout juste s'il avait le droit de faire à manger ou des courses. Manato devenait un homme à tout faire, une mère, presque une petite amie, et Saeki ne supportait plus son inutilité. Il voulait être utile à quelque chose dans cet appartement, il ne voulait plus être l'enfant dont on s'occupe, oh que non. Il allait mieux et voulait le prouver.

- Saeki ? »  
- Hum ? Irie ? »  
- Manato ! »  
- Ok, alors appelle-moi Tetsuya ! »  
- Ok ! T'aimes la soupe miso j'espère ! »  
- Oui. »

Il remerciait Manato de s'occuper de lui comme ça, c'est vrai, il en faisait trop… on aurait dit une figure maternelle… enfin c'est comme ça qu'il imaginait une mère, car Saeki n'en avait jamais vraiment eu une. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, il lui manquait une chose, une chose très importante… un piano ! A la place de cette musique d'ours, il aurait bien pianoté une mélodie légère comme la brise et mélancolique, dédiée à Haruka. Mais bon, fallait être réaliste... il n'y aurait jamais assez de place, ici, pour un piano à queue !

- A table, rêveur ! »

Les jours et les jours défilèrent comme des graines de pissenlit charriées par un vent inébranlable. Tetsuya avait décidé de prendre un logement plus grand et y avait emménagé avec Irie ou plutôt il obligea Manato à le suivre. Il se sentait plus serein avec lui à ses côtés, comme si… non en fait, il avait besoin de lui, besoin de savoir que si jamais il se sentait redescendre, une main viendrait aussitôt le repêcher.

- Alors ? »  
- Trop grand ! »  
- Ha, juste six pièces ça va… »  
- Ouai, mais disons que je gagne pas des masses, je vais pas pouvoir… »  
- T'es ici parce que je veux pas rester tout seul, t'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec le loyer. Je gagne suffisamment pour le payer. Et puis… »  
- Trois chambres, deux salons, une cuisine, une salle de bain : tu crois pas que ça fait un peu trop pour deux gars célibataires ? »

Manato referma sa bouche d'un seul coup, il n'avait pas eu envie de blesser son ami, mais c'était partit tout seul. Vraiment tout seul… Il s'en voulait un peu, sa main tapa le dos de Tetsuya, qui avait baissé les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Pardon ! »  
- Pas grave ! On peut toujours changer une chambre en bureau, et un salon en salle vidéo ! »  
- Bah je te laisse faire, c'est chez toi, et moi je suis le parasite qui s'incruste ! »

C'était vrai ça, il n'était pas de ce monde-là. Oui, son père avait une belle maison, mais en banlieue, avec son job, il ne pourrait jamais prétendre à une maison en ville... Et puis il ne cherchait pas spécialement une maison de type occidental, et préférait les studios étroits qui dégageaient une chaleur douce. C'était plus rassurant que les grandes maisons froides. Mais trêve de discussion, Irie se dirigea directement vers son fief : la cuisine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands légèrement médusé par ce qu'il voyait, c'était totalement hallucinant ! D'ailleurs il en sortit deux ou trois remarques à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Quoi ? »  
- C'est… une cuisine toute équipée, et en plus méga grande, on se croirait dans un film américain ! »  
- C'est dans le même esprit, oui… »

Vraiment pas le même monde ! Manato se rua dans les différents couloirs afin de découvrir les autres pièces. Il n'avait pas fait la visite puisqu'il avait été obligé de faire des heures supplémentaires. S'il comptait la superficie globale de l'appartement, c'était plus grand que la maison de son père, mais ici, ce n'était que sur un étage ! Saeki avait vraiment pleins de frics tandis que lui avec sa petite paye… Il se sentait pas à sa place ! Un château pour un pauvre gars avec trois francs six sous dans la poche… Manato avait l'impression d'être une Cendrillon, venant de se dégoter un prince qui lui offrait faste et confort, il avait tout intérêt à faire quelque chose en retour.

- Eh bien ! »  
- Ça te plait ? »  
- Ouai… »  
- Ouai… ? C'est pas très optimiste ça ! »  
- Je veux pas jouer le parasite finalement, que ça te plaise ou non je t'aiderais à payer les factures ! Je peux pas rester sans rien faire ici, tu comprends ? »  
- Hum… si tu veux, mais ne t'y sens pas obligé. »

Les déménageurs avaient maintenant ramené les quelques meubles d'Irie puis ceux que Tetsuya possédait déjà et qu'il avait laissé dans la maison familiale, le reste avait été acheté en commun pour l'occasion… Tout avait été organisé à l'avance et l'emménagement ne prit pas plus de quinze jours.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Tetsuya, Manato avait préparé son plat préféré et été passé chez un traiteur, pour acheter un gâteau, il avait demandé à Yui de venir, mais celle-ci n'avait pas répondu à ses textos, il le savait bien, elle ne voulait pas le revoir, mais il savait qu'elle enverrait au moins un texto à Saeki. Yui n'oublierait pas, tout du moins il l'espérait !  
Maintenant que tout était prêt le brun aux cheveux cours s'installa devant la télé et tout en zappant entre les chaines musicales, il arrangea le paquet cadeau qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire ! C'était un gros paquet bleu vert, pleins de rubans et autres ficelles, il n'était pas rectangle, ni carré, mais d'une forme... totalement informe !  
Il avait eu du mal à trouver un cadeau pour son ami, en fait, à bien y réfléchir il ne savait même pas ses goûts ! Et oui, c'était tellement facile de faire un cadeau à une fille, un parfum, un bijou, des fleurs, ça plaisait toujours… Mais un homme… une cravate ? C'était bon pour son père ! Il s'y était pris un mois à l'avance pour chercher et finalement il n'avait rien trouvé. Et puis y'a deux jours, il avait trouvé ça… Ça... c'était pas un cadeau digne d'un colocataire-cendrillon, ou peut-être que si, mais justement !

- Bah j'espère que ça lui plaira… Non de dieu ! Je vais pas lui offrir ça ! »

Sa main attrapa le paquet bien décidé à faire disparaître cette abomination, mais il fut arrêté par la sonnerie, qui ça pouvait être ? Sa tête se vissa vers l'horloge, normalement Tetsuya ne devait pas arriver avant une demi-heure !

- Yui ? »

Il eut juste le temps de jeter le paquet dans un coin de sa chambre lorsque le visage de Tetsuya se posa devant lui, il avait failli passer à la casserole ! Saeki se serait foutu de sa gueule et en plus... oh là, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu ça ! Il lui arrivait d'être débile des fois ! Saeki qui était si curieux, n'aurait pas laissé passer une aubaine pareille pour le harceler sur sa soudaine crispation et son attitude de coupable qui vient de cacher l'arme de son crime. Mais… le visage de son ami était loin d'être heureux ou taquin, Saeki semblait porter toute la tristesse du monde sur ses épaules...

- T'en fait une tête ?! Ça va pas ? »  
- Pas trop… »  
- Hum ? Que se passe-t-il ? Dis tout à Manato. »  
- Journée de fou, je suis fatigué, et… C'est quoi tout ça ? Tu invites une fille ? Fallait me le dire je serais pas revenu ce soir… »  
- Heu… »

Manato regarda sa table, il était vrai... Il avait longuement hésité sur sa présentation, devait-il oui ou non mettre les assiettes l'une en face de l'autre, devait-il mettre des bougies, devait-il... Le cerveau d'Irie avait failli exploser toute l'après-midi entre doutes et questionnements jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait ras le bol de changer tout de place une vingtaine de fois par dizaine de minutes et fasse ça comme ça lui plaisait, lui ! Au diable la bienséance et tous les codes, il ignorait comment ça allait être pris, mais il avait fait ça avec tout son cœur !

- Quoi ? »  
- C'est... pour toi… Me dit pas que ça fait dîner en tête-à-tête, sinon, c'est décidé je me taillade les veines ! »  
- Pour moi ? »  
- Tetsuya ? Hou, hou, ici la terre ! C'est ton anniversaire ! »

Son interlocuteur inclina la tête laissant glisser sa chevelure brune, son regard dévia sur le calendrier, il avait complètement oublié ou plutôt s'était auto-conditionné à oublier ce détail !

- Ha oui… »  
- Ben ouai ! Alors… »  
- C'est quoi qui crame ? »  
- Non de non… »

Le brun aux cheveux courts se précipita dans la cuisine en s'envoyant des insultes. Une fois le four ouvert, une odeur de brûlé envahit la pièce : Le plat était fichu. Deux heures de luttes acharnées avec les recettes pour voir ses efforts réduits à l'état de... cendres avancées. Tout ça pour que ce soit parfait, pour que Saeki se régale. Il envoya le gant en l'air et ficha un coup de pied dans la porte du four avant de s'accroupir devant et le fusiller du regard.

- Rah ! Mais je suis une poire ! Bon soit, je recommence tout et on mange pas avant vingt-trois heures, soit on commande, hein ? On va comm… »  
- Manato ? Te prends pas la tête de toute façon j'ai pas très faim… »  
- Mais ? »  
- Désolé, pas trop le moral pour faire la fête… Une autre fois peut-être… »

Tetsuya traversa le couloir sans regarder son colocataire, il retira sa veste, la plia, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il avait allumé de l'encens, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, un jour qu'il passait avec elle normalement… Il se sentait triste et incroyablement seul. Il n'avait aucune envie de fêter quoi que ce soit, surtout pas un nouvel anniversaire sans la présence de quelqu'un d'aussi spéciale qu'elle. Manato avait beau être un ange, ça ne serait plus jamais pareil, tout du moins, il en était persuadé...  
De l'autre côté du couloir, un jeune homme dont le visage se voyait déformé par une série de ridules, soupira. Son regard vogua autour de lui, dans cette cuisine qui avait connu la guerre civile... Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de tout nettoyer, ça allait à la fois le calmer, mais aussi lui faire passer le temps...

- K'so ! Je peux rien faire de bien ! »

Mais avant ça il se saisit d'une assiette et y déposa une part de gâteau, au moins, lui, il était encore sain et sauf. Après quelques minutes au-dessus de son autocuiseur de riz, Irie fit quelques onigiris qu'il disposa à côté. Au moins, il mangerait quelque chose, foi de Manato ! Le plateau entre les mains il se dirigea vers la chambre de Saeki. Sa main s'approcha de la porte mais s'arrêta en chemin. Il n'allait pas frapper, non, il préférait laisser son ami tranquille, c'est pourquoi il glissa le plateau sur la moquette du couloir juste devant la porte. Si Tetsuya en sortait il trouverait son encas. C'est avec un long moment d'hésitation qu'il déposa à quelques centimètres du plateau un paquet bleu vert qui ne ressemblait plus à rien... Avec de la chance son cadeau le ferait sourire, voire même rigoler, au moins ce truc aurait pas été fait pour rien...


	3. Et ne pars pas

**Consolation**

**3**

* * *

Tetsuya sortit de sa chambre vers une heure du matin, la faim qui le tenaillait, le décida à sortir de sa retraite pour se diriger vers la cuisine et s'y faire quelque chose à la va-vite. Il fut plus que soulagé de voir un plateau trôner juste devant ses pieds. Le pianiste n'avait jamais été un bon cuisinier. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se baissait pour l'attraper. Qu'importe que ce soit des onigiris, il savait au fond qu'ils seraient aussi doux et tendres que l'était son colocataire.

- Celui-là ! »

Que ferait-il sans Manato ? Saeki se posait souvent la question. Son regard fut happé par une couleur vive, il se saisit du cadeau et poussa sa porte retournant s'affaler derrière son bureau. Son regard resta fixé dans le vague, un court instant. Il venait d'avoir un étrange sentiment. Une pensée presque terrifiante. Que ferait-il si jamais Manato se trouvait quelqu'un ?  
Le visage de Saeki se secoua, chassant cette pensée. Il ferait ce qu'il devrait faire, non ? Il le laisserait partir. C'était normal, non ? Irie, lui aussi, avait le droit de gouter au bonheur...  
La forme enrubannée et scintillante à souhait fut sa nouvelle cible. Que c'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Il fit un léger sourire illuminé d'un éclat curieux, mais le jeune homme commença dans l'ordre des choses ! D'abord, il avala les onigiris en silence, il avait l'habitude de ces repas de dernières minutes faits par Manato, mais à chaque fois les garnitures étaient différentes et surtout étonnantes. Où allait-il chercher tout ça ? Son camarade était vraiment un cuisinier imaginatif !  
Une langue gourmande lécha les doigts de son propriétaire, une fois propre l'index glissa sur la glace qui recouvrait la photo de celle qu'il aimait. Il se posait pleins de questions, pourrait-il ré-aimer ? Trouverait-il une autre fille qui comblerait son manque, est-ce qu'il ne ressentirait pas l'impression de la tromper ? Même après tout ce temps Saeki ne pensait qu'à elle, elle et l'amour qui lui consumait le cœur.  
Ses lèvres embrassèrent la photo de Sawamura et le regard larmoyant, il observa le fraisier. Est-ce que Manato savait que c'était son gâteau préféré, ainsi que celui d'Haruka ? Il ne se rappelait pas le lui avoir avoué. Irie pouvait être perspicace... Il le savoura bouchée après bouchée les larmes coulant sur sa chemise violacée. Cette saveur douce et fruitée, cette crème fouettée et cette couche de pâte d'amande… il avait pensé que sans elle, ce gâteau n'aurait aucun goût…

- Tu me manques… Bon, c'est quoi ça ? »

Tetsuya ferma les yeux laissant les dernières larmes tomber, il devait s'arrêter. Il avait promis à Manato de ne plus déprimer, alors il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il s'essuya donc les joues et attrapa le paquet, fallait qu'il fasse autre chose que de penser à elle ! C'était léger… Le paquet fut secoué entre ses mains, il essayait vainement de deviner ce qu'il contenait. Il faisait toujours ça avec les cadeaux d'Haruka, en fait il avait toujours fait ça avec tous les cadeaux qu'on lui avait fait, sauf ceux de ses géniteurs qui finissaient indubitablement à la poubelle.  
Après quelques secondes de secousses, Saeki abandonna, il ne parvint pas à détecter quoi que ce soit. Alors, impatient, il déchira le paquet cadeau sûrement fait à la va-vite… ou alors, Manato ne savait pas les faire... Enfin une faiblesse... enfin quelque chose que ses mains ne savaient pas faire, cette constatation le fit rire intérieurement. Le bleu vert partit en lambeau laissant apparaître... Ce qu'il découvrit lui laissa une drôle de sensation... Mais, c'était quoi au juste ?!

- Un… la… pin ? »

Il tenait dans les mains, une boule rose… Une sorte de... peluche ? Manato lui avait acheté une peluche ?! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Et comme Manato l'avait souhaité un peu plus tôt, Tetsuya se mit à rire. Un petit rire, certes, mais le cœur y était. Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça, surtout de la part d'un autre homme ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? N'avait-il rien trouvé de mieux ?  
Il la regarda d'un œil amusé, c'était bien le dernier cadeau qu'il s'attendait à recevoir… Un lapin rose en peluche ! A vrai dire, il avait une drôle de touche ce lapin ! La texture était douce, la peluche passa au creux de son cou, il était même très doux ce lapin ! Une larme dévala sa joue et s'écrasa sur la forme rose, il la serra fermement entre ses bras, et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses larmes, elles n'étaient pas pour Haruka… C'était juste... ça lui faisait du bien, une présence chaude et rassurante, malgré le fait que cette présence n'était qu'un fichu lapin rose en peluche ! Le corps de Tetsuya se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel il s'effondra le lapin toujours entre ses bras.

Quelque chose le réveilla, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi, cela dit, toujours le lapin entre ses bras, Tetsuya retourna vers son bureau ; de toute façon, il n'arriverait plus à dormir. Autant qu'il s'occupe. Il avait du courrier en retard. Sa main déposa l'animal en peluche sur le bois stratifié, puis il attrapa son dernier relevé bancaire. Il devait faire sa compta, mais la flemme intense commença à le prendre. La feuille retomba sur le bois, quelque chose venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Il mit l'animal à la lumière du néon pour être certain de ce dont il venait de s'apercevoir.  
Il aurait dû le voir plutôt, il aurait dû ! Ce lapin, Manato ne l'avait pas acheté… Il l'avait fait ?! Un sourire étendit ses lèvres. Les coutures n'étaient pas parfaites et il comprenait mieux pourquoi les mains du jeune homme s'étaient retrouvées parsemées de pansements en tous genres. C'était attendrissant de se rendre compte à quel point Irie s'était décarcassé et avait donné de lui pour un simple anniversaire. Ce lapin avait une drôle de tête, mais il le garderait toujours. Le brun aux cheveux longs poussa la porte de sa chambre se dirigeant vers celle de Manato. Sa main se posa sur la porte d'Irie et le plus silencieusement possible, il l'entrebâilla, il n'avait pas dans l'idée de le réveiller. Son regard glissa sur le corps recroquevillé de son ami. Serrant le lapin un peu plus, un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Merci… »

Il l'avait plus que marmonné, pendant que son visage s'enfouissait dans la douceur de la peluche. Une tête sortit des draps, Manato ne dormait pas ?! Ce soudain mouvement le coupa dans son action, Saeki ouvrit de grands yeux, se redressant.

- De ? »  
- Le... lapin… »  
- Bah… c'est rien… C'est stupide comme cadeau, je sais, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre ! »  
- Je l'aime bien… »  
- Hin ! Merci quand même… »  
- Tu veux un thé ? »  
- Non… »  
- Excuse-moi, tu t'es donné du mal, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à fêter mon anniversaire. »  
- Bah, c'est moi… j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Je fais toujours tout de travers… »  
- Manato ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Merci pour tout. »

Irie vit une larme descendre le long de la joue droite de son ami, il se leva d'un pas hésitant. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, il ne supportait plus ça. L'ancien binoclard s'approcha un peu plus afin de l'écraser de son pouce, puis de caresser la joue de son ami. Il resta dans cette position un moment, incapable de dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors son pouce glissa lentement sur la joue effaçant toutes traces de la larme versée... sans s'en apercevoir, sa main glissait déjà contre la nuque jouant avec la chevelure sombre.

- Manato… qu'est-ce que... tu fais ? »  
- Hein ? Heu rien, rien… »  
- Ma… »

Ce qu'il faisait ? Quelque part il le savait, quelque part il le comprenait, et à la fois c'était d'un compliqué... Son corps glissa contre celui de Tetsuya, qui avait été coupé dans sa phrase, il l'étreignait maintenant d'une façon toute à fait ambigüe, mais il s'en fichait. Son ami restait droit comme un I, il ne bougeait pas, quelque peu dérangé par l'attitude de Manato. Il se sentit même pris d'un malaise, lorsque les mains d'Irie se mirent à lui caresser le dos, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?!

- Manato ? »  
- Tetsu… »

Irie avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son sempaï pendant qu'il avait murmuré son nom au creux de l'oreille, son souffle fouettait le dos de Tetsuya et un frisson naissait au creux des reins, qui grimpait lentement mais sûrement le long de son dos, Manato pouvait le sentir. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Il avait haï Saeki, et maintenant, maintenant l'envie et la rivalité avaient été oubliées, pour faire éclore autre chose. Il ne voulait plus être Saeki... Il voulait Saeki !  
Manato soupira lorsqu'il entendit sa petite voix interne, il relâcha son ami puis sortit de la chambre. Manteau en main, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée ; Tetsuya n'arrivait pas à formuler quoi que ce soit et regarda dans une passivité absolue, Manato attacher ses chaussures puis sortir de l'appartement. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'horloge. Il était trois heures du matin… Qu'allait-il faire dehors à cette heure ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pendant que ses jambes le menaient dans la cuisine où il fit chauffer de l'eau, sa main glissa dans son cou, à l'endroit même où le souffle chaud de Manato l'avait saisi… Saeki contempla son thé infuser, avec des yeux embués de larmes. Il resserra le lapin contre lui, et se laissa choir contre la table de la cuisine.  
Et si Manato devait partir ? Et si Manato se trouvait quelqu'un ? Ses interrogations, il commençait à en voir les réponses. Tetsuya aussi, trouvait qu'ils s'étaient trop rapprochés pendant ces mois de collocation. Le temps était peut-être venu de briser ce rapprochement... même si, ça les briserait tous les deux...

- Tetsuya ? »

La voix de Manato le fit sursauter. Depuis combien de temps était-il rentré ? Depuis combien de temps il l'observait depuis le pas de la porte ? Le pianiste essuya ses yeux rougis, pour les reposer indifférents sur sa tasse de thé froide. Son ami s'avança, il l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit, mais bientôt un visage se colla contre son omoplate.

- Pardon… »

Il resta ainsi un moment caressant tendrement sa chevelure longue puis son dos, d'un mouvement las et lisse. La main descendit le long du dos et frôla la peau que sa courbure avait découverte. Une caresse courte et taquine au creux de ses reins. Tetsuya ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Depuis combien de temps pouvaient-ils se nommer amis ? Pas si longtemps que ça finalement… Manato et lui ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. D'ailleurs sans Yui et Haruka, jamais ils ne seraient devenus proche. Un monde les séparait, une barrière qu'ils avaient franchie par amour. Et maintenant ? Ils se respectaient, ils se comprenaient, même mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru. Manato avait compris sa détresse dans son ancienne cage dorée, et lui, avait compris que son ancienne Némésis avait toujours envié son côté vrai et intact. Il savait maintenant pourquoi le binoclard n'avait plus de lunettes, il avait remarqué que le jeune homme s'était libéré d'un poids et qu'il vivait enfin pleinement. Yui leur avait fait un bien fou à tous les deux.  
Tetsuya repoussa la présence qui se faisait de plus en plus intimiste. Il n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas de cela. C'était un refus poli, il ne voulait pas non plus froisser Manato. La présence céda, depuis combien de temps, il percevait cette envie protectrice et complètement absurde ? Cette envie de le soutenir, de le défendre contre tout… et contre tous… Contre tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal. Saeki était à lui, car il était le seul à pouvoir prendre soin du pianiste. Ce n'était pas à cause de Yui ou même en mémoire d'Haruka, c'était plus profond, plus intense... Après un court soupire, Manato s'accroupît en face de son ami, déposant la paume de ses mains contre ses cuisses.

- Manato ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Elle me manque… »  
- Je sais… »  
- Mais… »  
- Oui ? »  
- Heureusement que tu es là… Alors, je vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes pardon… »  
- Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »  
- Je sais... »

Il le savait oui, après tout avec ses gestes et ses actions qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, Tetsuya avait dû le deviner, ce n'était pas sorcier !

- Je vais retourner chez mon père, en attendant de me trouver un appartement pas loin de chez toi, tu pourras y passer quand tu veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenu, tu sais... »

S'il avait compris, il le savait forcément. Manato fit un sourire contrit, il ne voulait pas vraiment se séparer du pianiste, il avait beaucoup apporté à sa vie, à sa combativité. S'il avait été promu, c'était en grande partie grâce à la motivation qu'il avait décuplé pour le brun aux cheveux longs. Mais il se rendait compte que cela ne pouvait plus durer : cette solitude à deux, cette fusion qu'ils entretenaient. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme, il était temps qu'il fuit avant que...

- Je le savais. J'y avais pensé aussi. On ne peut pas... ça je le sais. Mais au fond, partir ou pas, se séparer ou pas, on va mal le vivre, toi comme moi. C'est déjà peut-être trop tard... »  
- Si je reste, quelque chose va changer, es-tu prêt à prendre le risque ? »

Saeki le regarda d'une attention profonde, il essayait de sonder le fond de l'âme du jeune homme. Il voulait être sûr, sûr de savoir où Manato allait l'emmener, sûr de comprendre ce que les mots ne disaient pas, ou ne dévoilaient pas entièrement. Irie ne put que détourner les yeux, face à cette analyse, il avait honte ; Saeki mettrait bientôt un mot sur ses actes et il ne se tromperait pas. Il avait mis ses idées au clair dehors, lui non plus ne s'était pas trompé.

- Tu... m'aimes ? »

Que dire ? Manato baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'acquiescer. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux et de soutenir les prunelles rougies de son colocataire. Un soupire glissa de ses lèvres. Il souffrait de cette attirance, oui, car il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter aussi bien ; pour diverses raisons, car Saeki n'était pas encore prêt, car lui non plus, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux sortis d'une histoire bancale et que... c'était compliqué, entre hommes... Ses yeux prirent un voile d'ombre, sous le regard tout à coup fuyant du pianiste. Il comprenait, oui, il le comprenait, quelque part ça devait le dégouter... Le jeune homme se sentait idiot d'éprouver ça pour Saeki. C'était un ami ! A-M-I…. dit-il en se tapant le crâne.

Une voix le tira de son tri, Manato dévissa son regard de son bureau, dans une animation lente. Il préparait déjà son déménagement, d'ailleurs, il avait commencé à faire ses paquets et les cartons jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. Du coin de l'œil il vérifia l'état de son camarde qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit, pas plus que lui d'ailleurs...

- Il faut qu'on parle. Tu veux bien ? »  
- Si tu y tiens… »

En fait, Saeki n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, il s'était déjà installé sur son lit, prenant soin de lui tourner le dos.

- C'est trop tôt… je pense pas pouvoir arriver à tourner la page comme ça… enfin je le pensais, mais je n'en suis plus sûr du tout. Quoi qu'il en soit... »  
- Pas de problème… T'façon, je vaux pas grand-chose en copain... »  
- Manato… Recommence pas à te sous-estimer... Ce n'est pas toi le problème dans cette histoire... »  
- Ha ? Et c'est quoi, hein ? »

Manato ricana amèrement. Ce n'est pas des lunettes qu'il aurait dû porter toutes ces années, mais une paire de couettes et une jupe plissée, ça aurait certainement attiré Saeki à lui comme une mouche se retrouve attirée par un pot de miel. C'était bien lui le problème, à son âge il ne se comportait pas en homme adulte et se précipitait sur des gamineries. Si... un tel amour était une gaminerie... Il en était moins sûr tout à coup. Un carton tomba à terre, lorsque l'évidence lui arriva aux yeux. Cette souffrance... elle n'avait rien d'une amourette de collégien, c'était bien plus autodestructeur.

- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps... »  
- Du temps ?! »  
- Oui, du temps. Ce n'est pas un non, Manato, je te l'ai dit, c'est pas toi le problème, c'est les circonstances. J'ai besoin de temps, juste du temps... alors prends-moi dans tes bras, et jure-moi que tu ne t'en vas pas. J'ai besoin de toi aussi. »

Manato resta interdit, il oscillait sur son fauteuil depuis que Saeki avait pris la parole. Nerveux, il se tourna vers le pianiste qui ne lui avait toujours pas fait face. Il se sentait un peu anxieux. Tetsu venait d'approuver cet amour, il ne restait plus qu'à faire de même, ça prendrait sûrement plus de temps. Son regard tomba sur la pile de cartons, puis d'un mouvement brusque, il s'approcha du lit. Il ne partirait pas, puisque Saeki le lui avait demandé ; son nez frôla la joue du pianiste. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, en fait, mais il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer plus tard, il avait peur que eux deux... ça ne marche pas, que Saeki le quitte définitivement. Il referma les bras autour du brun aux cheveux longs dans un mouvement possessif. Manato ne supporterait pas d'être séparé de lui, et si jamais une fille essayait de le voler à lui, il deviendrait un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer. Tetsu était à lui ! Tout en berçant Saeki contre son cœur, Manato glissa un baiser au creux de son cou.

- Je ferais ce que tu veux alors. Mais sache que dès à présent... tu m'appartiens, je ne te laisserais pas partir, je ne te laisserais pas fuir, et surtout, surtout, je ne laisserais personne t'enlever à moi. Je suis sérieux. »  
- J'espère bien, car je n'accepterais que du sérieux. »  
- Je le suis. »  
- Manato, prouve-le moi… »

Le regard de Tetsuya se riva sur lui, ses yeux étaient vifs et impertinents, il ne plaisantait pas lui non plus, il le prouvait d'ailleurs. Un petit sourire déforma ses lèvres, alors qu'il glissait son visage en arrière. Il voulait... essayer, oui, c'était le mot. Un échantillon gratuit de ce qu'il offrirait à Manato lorsque le temps serait venu. Un mouvement de matelas, Tetsu ferma les yeux sentant les lèvres de son colocataire rencontrer les siennes. Un baiser vint, doux et tendre, que le pianiste dû accentuer de lui-même, car visiblement, Manato n'était pas encore très à l'aise. Il ne l'était pas plus, mais un baiser n'allait pas les tuer. Les lèvres se séparèrent laissant les deux jeunes hommes partir tous les deux dans leurs réflexions.  
Il n'y avait rien de mal finalement à embrasser un autre homme, la preuve venait d'être faite. Un sourire flotta sur leurs lèvres, il n'y avait pas de mal à aimer un autre homme, que celui qui pouvait démontrer par A+B que c'était immoral s'approche et leur jette une pierre.  
Tetsuya se laissa tomber dans les draps, attirant vers lui, celui avec qui il partageait maintenant plus qu'un appartement, il n'était pas d'humeur à se satisfaire d'un baiser aussi rapide que celui-ci, il n'était pas non plus d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit de ce dimanche matin, à part rester dans le lit de Manato et découvrir son ami sous un nouveau jour. Un corps le rejoignit dans les draps, des mains caressèrent son corps, glissant sous ses vêtements Saeki en soupira. Il aimait la façon dont Manato s'occupait de lui, il aimait sa détermination dans son regard et sa fébrilité dans les gestes. C'était doux... Sa main attira la nuque de son ami pour un nouveau baiser. Les lèvres se pressèrent dévorant leurs voisines dans un baiser profond et vorace, le corps du pianiste se cambra tandis que les dents dévoraient sa nuque. Irie retint à peine un gémissement, lorsque la main de Saeki se dirigea entre ses cuisses. Tetsuya l'avait voulu, c'était lui qui le permettait, c'est lui qui l'électrisait de la sorte, Irie n'avait donc plus aucun remord à se laisser aller au creux des draps. Tetsuya était si beau, si… parfait, tout ce que Manato désirait le plus était devant lui, était à lui, même.  
D'un mouvement sec il écarta les jambes de Tetsuya et colla son bas ventre entre ses cuisses. Il n'arrêterait que si le pianiste le demandait, alors tant qu'aucun non ne venait troubler cet instant, Manato allait en profiter, profiter de ce corps qui lui tendait les bras, profiter de cet homme qui se pressait contre lui. Tout en le désirant ardemment, l'ancien binoclard savait pertinemment que ça n'irait pas plus loin qu'un flirt poussé. Sa main ouvrit leurs braguettes et d'un mouvement lent, il frotta son sexe contre celui de Saeki. Bien entendu, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose, jamais il n'avait touché le corps d'un autre homme avant aujourd'hui, il ignorait que Saeki, lui, avait déjà essayé, mais plus pour choquer ses parents que par réel amour. Il avait pris son pied, sous le regard outré de ses géniteurs, c'était tout ce qui lui avait importé à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, il se rappellerait du nom de l'homme avec lequel il prenait plaisir, il se souviendrait de tout, de son visage, de son regard et de son odeur. Les yeux du pianiste roulèrent en arrière, pendant que Manato amplifiait les caresses.  
Tout se secouait dans leur tête ça allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, bercés par leurs gémissements respectifs, les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent un peu plus effeuillant le corps en face d'eux. Des épaules furent découvertes, puis des omoplates, un dos se cambra délivrant ses épaules d'une chemise trop lâche pour rester à sa place. Gravité qu'on appelait ça... C'est sans doute à cause d'elle que les deux corps furent rapidement nus, ou c'était la gravité fusionnelle, cette force d'attraction qui les attirait l'un à l'autre qui opérait dans l'ombre.  
Deux respirations courtes, des gémissements, des baisers, des peaux qui se caressent et l'humidité d'un corps qui s'échauffe lentement mais sûrement, il ne restait que ça, dans la chambre de Manato. Saeki tourna la tête vers le bureau. Une photo trônait dessus, la dernière photo qu'ils avaient fait tous les quatre, la veille de son départ avec Haruka pour l'Amérique. Il s'en rappelait comme hier. Son regard se figea sur la belle Sawamura. Un petit sourire timide lui étira les lèvres... oui, au fond c'était comme si il la trompait, comme si... il osait tourner la page et faire comme si... comme si, elle n'avait jamais existé. Mais il savait au fond que c'est tout ce qu'aurait voulu Haruka. Combien de fois lui avait-elle dit qu'elle le voulait heureux ? Il l'était là, à cet instant précis. Il n'était plus avec elle, mais il pouvait encore être heureux en ce bas monde...  
Tetsuya plissa les yeux, qu'elle lui pardonne si ce n'était pas déjà fait, de trouver ce bonheur dans les bras de Manato. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps, il se sentait bouillir d'un plaisir malsain, si Manato continuait... Un gémissant sonore et bref, le pianiste se cambra entre les bras de son amant quelque chose coula contre son ventre et un plaisir indicible glissa à travers ses veines à l'idée que Manato avait partagé ce moment intense avec lui.  
Le pianiste se laissa délicatement retomber dans les draps, il se sentait en paix et en osmose avec le corps au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux épars, son visage lisse, sa poitrine se soulevant à la cadence de son souffle hypnotisaient son camarade qui n'arrêtait pas de le dévorer des yeux. Saeki lui envoya un rapide sourire avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser mordant. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il respira l'odeur de la peau de Manato glissant son visage contre l'épaule de celui-ci ; ses doigts frêles coulèrent entre leur deux torses chatouillant un nombril pour rejoindre deux glands qu'il pressa l'un contre l'autre mélangeant leur deux spermes.  
Oh... il le savait, cet acte anodin ne l'était pas tellement, mais c'était Manato et il avait confiance en ce qu'il avait fait de son corps. Saeki était à lui et il venait de signer son appartenance à l'ancien binoclard, par ce cours geste.

- Saeki… »

Manato attrapa ses phalanges diaphanes, c'était une des parties de ce corps qu'il avait longtemps convoité. Comment un homme pouvait avoir de si belles mains ? Les doigts pâles lurent sous son regard, maculés d'un liquide blanc. La bouche d'Irie prit un pli taquin, puis elle s'ouvrit faisant glisser deux doigts entre elles. Il imprima un léger mouvement de langue, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, à croire que ses lèvres n'avaient jamais désiré qu'une chose et puisque c'est ce qu'elles désiraient, il relâcha les doigts pour descendre le long d'un corps puis s'occuper comme il le fallait de son amant. Une main douce glissa dans sa chevelure l'incitant à poursuivre. Ça... il ne l'avait jamais fait, si au début il se trouva un peu bête avec le membre de Saeki entre ses lèvres, il sut rapidement quoi faire avec et comment le faire, comme si... il l'avait toujours su... Comme si il avait toujours attendu ce moment. Saeki lui appartenait, et il espérait que le pianiste et lui partageraient encore plus dans un proche avenir. Il avait hâte d'apprendre à connaître toutes les zones érogènes de ce corps. Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation ses doigts glissèrent entre deux fesses légèrement rebondies, pour enfin pénétrer un corps qu'il sentit frémir.

- Ma... na... »

Oui, un jour il le possèderait entièrement... un jour ça ne serait plus ses doigts qui glisseraient à l'intérieur de ce corps afin de l'inonder de plaisir. Un jour, ça serait plus, bien plus... Un jour lui aussi il se donnerait entièrement à l'autre. Il se refusait à ce qu'il domine ou ne soit dominé. L'amour était un partage, et il le partagerait partout, jusqu'au fond des draps.  
Irie plaça son oreille contre le cœur de Saeki après l'avoir contenté une seconde fois. Il écoutait un cœur battre rapidement à l'intérieur d'une cage thoracique, ce cœur... lui appartenait, c'est avec cette pensée qu'il s'endormit bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur qui l'aimait…

* * *

Une petite fic sur S.O.S j'ai adoré cette série j'espère que vous aussi ! Encore plus beau que dans le Drama de GTO notre cher Yosuke dommage qu'il soit marié.

2005-2006

Correction en 2009


End file.
